


Don't Want To Let This Go

by HecticHemmings



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i honestly have no clue where this idea came from ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HecticHemmings/pseuds/HecticHemmings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye could see Connor suddenly shake his head, gripping tightly onto the security guard and then Troye felt his heart drop into his stomach when Connor collapsed. </p><p>Or, the one where Connor goes to one of Troye's shows for the first time and ends up in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Want To Let This Go

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually too sure where this came from, but its here. I wasn't sure if I was going to publish this or not because honestly it might be a little boring but oh well the ending is kind of cute, who doesn't like tronnor cuddles!?
> 
> Anyway, comments and kudos is most appreciated! x

Troye felt as though the room was spinning.

He had the biggest smile on his face as he drifted carelessly around his dressing room, humming along to the familiar tune of a Brood’s song playing over a speaker. His heart was racing, pounding so hard against his chest he thought it might beat straight out of his chest. He was so high on adrenaline and he hadn’t even stepped on stage yet. All this, just because he knew Connor was sitting out in the crowd, waiting for Troye to step on stage and do what he did best.

This was the first time Connor had seen Troye perform. After this Troye wouldn’t have to race back to the dressing room to facetime Connor to tell him about how amazing the show was, and to gush about all the memorable moments he had. This time, Connor will have experienced the show first hand. This time he would be racing back to Troye’s dressing room, experiencing the jumpy boy in real life while they discussed Troye’s set.

“Two minutes!” A lady with a headset called from the door, giving Troye a small smile as he stopped his tracks to look at her. Once she disappeared though, that’s when the panic suddenly settled in.

He was about to perform in front of _Connor._

Among all the random spasm of adrenaline, Troye felt a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach and suddenly, performing didn’t seem so appealing anymore. He knew he had no other choice, though, so without a second though he checked his reflection in the mirror one last time before he was moving out of the dressing room, down the halls until he was backstage where a man put his ear pieces in and handed him his microphone.

This was it.

He could hear the crowd chanting his name, a mixture of screaming and whistling and _TroyeTroyeTroye_ and then he was walking out, engulfed in the blue hue of the room. The light outlines of houses he used as his backdrop brought a familiar warmth to him, and before he knew it he was diving into his first song.

As the words flowed from his mouth, his eyes desperately searched the crowd for sight of Connor. It didn’t take him long, not even a full sweep of the venue. He immediately spotted his boyfriend up on the balcony, but he couldn’t help but notice that he didn’t look like Troye had imagined he would.

Troye thought Connor would have had the biggest smile on his face, maybe nodding his head to the beat while he sang along, but instead Connor’s eyebrows were pinched together, hand on his head while a person beside him desperately tried to wave down a security guard. Troye continued to sing as best as he could while he kept his gaze fixated on the scene unfolding before him. A security guard made his way over to Connor, helping the boy to his feet. Troye could see Connor suddenly shake his head, gripping tightly onto the security guard and then Troye felt his heart drop into his stomach when Connor collapsed. His body went limp while the security guard tried his best to hold him up.

Another guard had made an appearance, running to the aid to help the other escort Connor’s lifeless body out of the crowd.

Troye was well aware that he had stopped singing at this point, but the crowd didn’t seem to care as they too were focused on the fuss happening on the balcony. He dropped his mic suddenly, rushing backstage while frantically trying to figure out what was happening. He pulled one of his ear pieces out, weaving through the halls of the backstage area until he found himself in the front foyer.

He spotted the security guards, one on the phone while the other tended to keeping Connor’s body from falling over as they had him sitting against a wall.

“What’s going on?” He asked, voice wavering slightly as his eyes locked on Connor.

“He just collapsed,” The one holding Connor replied with a shrug. “We’re calling an ambulance now.”

All Troye could do was nod, not exactly taking in the man’s words as he rushed over to his boyfriend, collapsing beside him and moving the lifeless boy so he was resting against Troye’s chest. Troye’s mind was racing, trying to let the situation fully sink in while also trying to will himself not to start crying. He ran his hands through Connor’s hair, whispering words into the boy’s ear, “It’s gonna be okay, Con. You’re gonna be okay.”

He stayed like that right up until the ambulance turned up, but even then he didn’t stop whispering.

-

“Connor Franta?”

Troye’s head snapped up, tired eyes meeting with the nurse standing by the front desk. He stood immediately, nodding at her while shuffling over.

“Is he okay?” He found himself asking, and he let out a sigh of relief when the nurse nodded.

“He was severely dehydrated,” She explained. “We are getting fluids into him now, but he should be okay. Would you like to see him?”

Troye nodded immediately, following the nurse down the halls until they stopped by a door. She pushed it open, allowing him to walk into the quiet room before shutting it behind him. Troye held his breath as he shuffled further into the room, eyes finally meeting a familiar pair of green ones.

His heart sunk, unable to keep himself together anymore.

Troye ran toward the bed, and as carefully as he could he wrapped his boyfriend up in his arms. His knees were pressed into the side of the mattress in a way that was honestly a little uncomfortable but he couldn’t bring himself to care too much because Connor was okay, and that was all he cared about right now.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Troye breathed out against Connor’s shirt. “You had me worried sick.”

“It’s okay, love, I’m okay.” Connor soothed, well aware of the tears Troye had begun to shed. Connor, as best as he could with all the wires attached to him, moved the two of them so Troye was lying on the bed with him. He opted for letting Troye rest his head on his chest, like they usually did when they cuddled, but Troye wasn’t having any of it. He let out a whine, shaking his head while he gently rearranged them so Connor was the one resting on Troyes’s chest.

When they were both comfortable, Troye wrapped his arms around the larger built boy and let out a satisfied hum before leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Connor’s head.

“Never scare me like that again, okay?” Troye mumbled out. “Seeing you collapse like you did was horrifying. I was so scared that I was going to lose you.”

Connor tightened the grip he had on Troye’s shirt, shaking his head against the boy. “You aren’t going to be able to get rid of me that easily.” He chuckled, then titled his head up while puckering his lips, asking for a kiss. Troye gave him a small smile, filling the gap between them and gently slotting their lips together.


End file.
